Let Me Help You Remember
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Jasper is married to Bella in 1864 and leaves her pregnant to fight for the south. He never returns. 150 years later, he sees a brown haired girl that he feels something for and doesn't know why. Will she help him remember? What about Alice? Better summary inside.
1. Why Are You Leaving?

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Twilight fan fic that isn't a crossover.**

**Summary: Jasper and Bella were married and expecting their first child before he went off to war where he was changed. He never got to go back and see what happened to his precious wife and child. 150 years later, he is sitting in the cafeteria in Forks, WA when he smells something he never thought he would smell again, lilies, honeysuckles and apple pie. He looks around and sees a beautiful brown haired girl that he can't remember but knows he should. What will happen when he realizes who she is? What about Alice? Will Bella help Jasper remember or will she let him live his life as is?**

**I own nothing but the plot and all the things I want Jasper to do in my dreams.**

**BPOV**

"Get the hell out of my sight Jasper Whitlock! I want nothing to do with you right now! "I yell at my husband as I am packing some of my things to leave to go to my mothers.

"Bella Darlin', please listen to me. I had to sign up. It is my privilege to fight for my country. Please understand." He tries to reason with me.

"I understand perfectly fine Jasper, truly I do, but why couldn't you discuss this with me. For Gods' sake I'm 6 months pregnant! You won't be around when Trent is born. He won't know what his father looks like until he is almost a year old. How the hell am I supposed to do all this all on my own?" I yell at him.

"You won't be alone Darlin'. You will have your parents and mine. Not to mention Rachel and Joey. My brother and sister will help you with anything you need. Matter of fact, they can move in till I get back. It will all work out, Honey, I swear." He says to me while taking my hands into his own. They were so small and delicate they are in his large callused hands.

"I don't want our parents! I don't want yours siblings! I WANT YOUYOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!"

"Bella, calm down. All this isn't good for the baby. I will leave in 2 days and fight for our country then come home to you and our beautiful baby boy. Nothing will happen to me. I promise." He pulls me to his chest and crushes his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. As I pull away, I look deeply into his eyes.

"You can't promise that Jazz. You can't promise you won't get hurt or killed." I start to cry harder and can hardly stand up.

"I can and I will. I promise you, Isabella Whitlock, that I will come back to you and live our lives out. We will watch our kids have babies and the watch our grandbabies play in the yard with the dogs. Nothing will happen to me Darlin', I promise." He tells me.

That night we made slow, sweet love to each other till it was time for him to leave. When I woke up he was already gone. I look at his pillow and see a not and a rose.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I know when you wake up, I won't be with you. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing tears in those beautiful brown eyes anymore. I love you with all my heart and soul and will be back in your arms before you know it. Please take care of yourself and Trent. I love you with all my heart and soul. Till I return my Angel._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Jasper_

A tear fall onto the paper as I read his words. I can't believe he is gone, but he will be back.

As the months pass I get no word from Jasper. In late November I give birth to Trent James Whitlock. He was the spitting image of his father. His blonde curls and steel blue eyes. He had my heart shaped face and nose. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Again, the months pass and nothing. I was so worried that I couldn't concentrate on anything but Trent. When Trent was 4 months old, we were sitting on the porch when I saw a confederate soldier coming our way. My heart started beating out of my chest, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. As he got closer I realized he wasn't Jasper. He came to a stop in front of the house and my world crumbled.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" The soldier asked. All I could do was nod.

"My name is PFC. Johnson. I am sorry to inform you that Maj. Jasper Whitlock has gone MIA and is presumed dead. Here are his belongings. Again ma'am, I am truly sorry." He hands me a bag with Jasper's things in it and walks away.

I hold Trent closer to me and scream to the top of my lungs. My mama and mama Whitlock came running and saw the soldier leave. They held me close to them and cried with me. That was the day my heart broke and never got put back together.

**AN: Thank you all for reading. This came to me when I was listening to Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream." I hope you like it and continue to read. Until next time.**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	2. Whitlock?

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter it took so long but you know how life gets in the way some times. Anyway, here we go, on with the show!**

**I own nothing but the twisted little dreams I have of Jasper.**

**BPOV **

150 years, that is how long it has been since the day my life was turned upside down. After the solider left me with what was left of my Jasper, I threw myself into being a mother for Trent. I never remarried or dated for that matter, how could I when the love of my life, my soul mate, was gone. You are probably wondering how I became what I am, you know, a vampire.

_~*Flashback*~_

_Well, one day, I was walking to pick Trent up from my mamas' house and decided to take the short cut through the woods; I have done this so many time it wasn't even funny. Well, this time was different._

_I was half way through when I heard a twig snap to my left, I walked over to see what it was, but nothing was there. I shrugged it off to me being paranoid and it starting to get dark. I kept walking, just slightly faster than before. There was another snap, but this time it was behind me. I spun around and saw nothing. When I turn around to keep walking, but when I started walking. I ran into something that felt like a brick wall. I looked up into the red eyes of a very pale man with blonde hair. He looked so much like Jasper that it threw me for a loop._

"_Easy there suga, ain't nobody gonna hurt ya." He said to me, he held his hand out to me to help me up from the ground where I fell. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. I snatched my hand away as soon as I was up, it was ice cold and hard._

"_Who are you?" I asked him trying to keep my voice hard. I would not show fear to this man, even if there was something about him that made me feel safe._

"_My name is Peter, and I'm here to save ya. I know how much ya miss your husband and I know how ya would do anythin' to be back with him, but right now ain't the time. Follow me and I will do everythin' in my power to get you back to him."_

"_Look Peter, there is no way I can be with my husband until I die of old age. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go get my son before he start to get too scared." I try to push by him but he just stays standing in front of me._

"_Look Bella, I know this is hard to understand but you need to listen to me. If you could be with him again and not have to die, would you?" He asked me with a serious look in his eyes._

"_Of course I would, but I don't see how that is possible." _

"_Come with me then, I will explain everythin' then, but you have to come with me now." He says to me while holding his hand out for me to take. I look at his hand thinking for a moment. Would I actually leave with this man if I could be with Jasper again? How would this even be possible?_

"_Yes." Was the only thing that I said to him as I place my hand into his. He gives me a smile that I swear looked like the one that Jasper used to give me when he was up to something._

"_What about Trent? I can't just leave him. He already lost his daddy, I can't let him lose his mama too."_

"_We will go get him from ya mamas' and then we will work everything out. Just know that once you decide to do this, there is no turnin' back. I will get you back to Jasper, but it will be awhile."_

"_Ok." I start to walk past his again, only this time he lets me. I walk up to my mamas' house. The door flies open and out runs my beautiful 3 year old. His arms are raised above his head and his legs are going a mile a minute._

"_There's my little man, where you good for Maw-maw today?"_

"_Yup! Whose dat mama?" Trent says to me, pointing to Peter who was standing right behind me._

"_That is a friend of mamas' baby. Not go get ya stuff so we can go home." I put him down, and he takes off like bat out of hell._

"_Hey mama, how are ya?" I walk up to my mother and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Mama, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Peter…" I look back at him as I realize I have no idea what his last name is._

"_Whitlock, Peter Whitlock. Nice to meet cha ma'am." Peter says bow his hat at us._

"_Whitlock? Any relation to Sarah and Jimmy Whitlock?" She asks his with a suspicious look on her face._

"_No ma'am, not that I know of any way" He gives her a crocked smile and looks down at his feet._

_Trent comes running out with his wooden toy horse that used to be Jaspers' when he was younger. He never left the house without it._

"_Alright munchkin, let's go home. Love you mama. I will talk to you later." I give her another kiss on the cheek and head for the road._

_As we walk back to the house, he explained everything to me in a low voice so that Trent couldn't hear. Vampire, Wars over territory, drinking blood, everything. _

"_What does all this have to do with me and Jasper?"_

"_Well Darlin', he was changed by a bitch of a woman named Maria. He is currently fighting in said wars. The reason I know all this is because he turned me and let me escape with my mate, Charlotte. He is like a brother to me and I want to get him out of there and back with the person he loves. The only thing is I know it won't be for a long time. You have to be changed Darlin' you won't have to leave Trent for long, just long enough to get your blood lust in control, then we can come get him and if/when he wants to be changed we will do it."_

"_Ok if it means I can get my family back, I will do it."_

_~*Flashback*~_

After that day, I went back to our house back everything we would need and burnt the house to the ground, I was changed 2 days later. Charlotte took Trent away to their house in New Mexico while I got my bloodlust under control, which wasn't that big of a deal, I didn't really have any to begin with.

18 years later we changed Trent when he was 21. We stayed with Peter and Char on and off over the years, but never knew where Jasper was. Peter went back and got him out but it still wasn't time for us to get back together.

So here I am, 150 years later, sitting in my 1964 Mustang Convertible with my son, heading to High School to finally find Jasper. My stomach was in knots and if I could throw up, I would have so many times by now. We pull into the parking lot and park next to a HUGE jeep to my left and Peters F150 to my right.

Peter and Char get out of the truck just as Trent and I get out of the Mustang. I look over at Peter and he gives me a small smile. I take a deep breath and we walk through all the teenagers to the office. We get our schedules' and I notice I have ever class with at least one of them, the majority are with Peter.

_1__st__-English Mrs. Latham  
2__nd__  
3__rd__-Gym- Coach Clapp  
LUNCH  
4__th__  
5__th__-American  
6__Th__-Biology-Mr. Banner_

Peter, Trent and I walk to our first class, which was right beside each other. I Give Trent a small hug and walk into class with Peter. We get our slips signed and take our seats. Students start to come in and they all stare at us.

"I wonder if they are related to the Cullen's."

"The brunette is mine man, just wait till I lay the game on her."

I shake my head and laugh. I hear a gasp come from the front of the room. I look up and into the most beautiful Topaz eyes I have ever seen.

**AN: I hate filler chapters. I had to get her story out there though. Next chapter will be in Jaspers POV. Until next time,**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

**AN: Hello again everyone! I'm glad you all came back for more. I am having a hard time writing a chapter for my other story so it's time for another chapter for this one.**

**I own nothing, but if I did it would be Jasper and he would be under my tree on Christmas with nothing on but a bow and a smile. ; P**

**JPOV**

Another day in hell! That is exactly what it is when you are 150 years old and you are surrounded my 17 year old hormonal teenage humans. It wouldn't be so bad but wait, I forgot, I'm a fucking empath and feel this shit all day, every day. The lust and desire that floats around this place is enough to make me want to grab anything with a pussy and fuck them till they can't walk straight for a month.

"Can you please try and control your thoughts? It's bad enough that I have to hear theirs, I don't need yours too." Prudeward growled at me while he was driving us to school. I just shake my head and look out the back window at all the damn green that passes by. Alice was sitting in the front seat with a look of worry on her face, playing with the locket I gave her on our 50th wedding anniversary. I love that little Pixie. I wonder what is wrong with her. She is feeling worry, anger, fear and desperation.

I place my hand on her shoulder to get her to look at me. "What's wrong darlin', you are putting off some strong emotions."

"Nothing Jazz, just promise me that after today you won't ever leave me.

"Ally baby, what's wrong?"

"Just promise me Jasper!" She all but yells at me from the front seat. I look at her like she has lost her mind. Why would I need to make that promise? She is my life and my reason for being. I know we aren't mates but she gave me hope when I had none.

"Of course Alice, you know that I love you darlin'."

"Good, not drop the accent, you know I hate it when you sound so redneck." She says to me as she turns back about, but her feelings haven't changed.

We pull into the school and I notice a very nice truck and a 1967 Mustang that is gorgeous enough to give me a hard on just looking at it. They were parked are parked beside Emmett's jeep. They left earlier than we did because Alice had to make sure her hair was perfect. (Insert eye roll here.)

We get out of the car and I smell something that I thought I would never smell again. "What the hell are Peter and Char doing here, and who are they with. Their smell is all over the Mustang."

"I don't know but I wish they weren't here. You know how much I hate them being around you while they are drinking human blood. They will make you want to slip up. Why didn't I see them coming?" Alice freak out, drawing attention to us.

"Alice, calm the fuck down. You know they would never make me do something I didn't want to and beside that is my brother and sister, you need to realize they are my family too." I tell her and stalk off.

"Bout time you grew some balls Major." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see this pretty little blond with huge tits standing against the wall next to the entrance.

I walk up to her and pull her into my arms. "Char girl! God I missed you. What in the hell are you and my brother doing here and in school at that?" I ask her, still holding her to my chest. She laughs at me and throws her arms around my neck.

"We came here with a couple of friends of ours. They haven't been to school yet so we thought we would accompany them. Still hanging around that devil bitch I see." She snarls at me. I turn around and see said pixie and Edward walking towards us.

"Charlotte." Is all Alice says as she walks past us into the school, Edward hot on her heels.

"What's your first class?" I ask Char, not even paying attention to anyone around me.

"Um, me and Trent have Chemistry first but I think that Peter and our other sister, Bella has English."

"Great, I have English with Yoda, my day just got better," I say while rolling my eyes. We walk together time I get to my class and see Rose waiting for me. She smiles when she sees us and runs up to Char, pulling her into a hug. See, Rose and Char are kind of like kindred spirits, they have always gotten along. A guess a bitch and a bitch are always best friends, just don't let them hear you say that.

After the hug and pleasantries, Rose and I walk in. I look around and see Peter with a shit eating grin on his face. I smile back and look in front of him, only to see the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes one. She had chestnut hair that had red highlights in it, murky brown eyes that I swear I got lost in, even if they were only contacts to cover up the red that I knew where behind there. She had the most perfect full lips that I could imagine wrapped around my…

"Hello, earth to Jasper. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take your seat?" Mrs. Latham asked me. I lower my head and starting walking over to the seat that was beside Peter and behind Rose.

"We have a 2 new students in class today, would you please stand up and tell us something about yourself?"

Peter stood up first and told everyone his name and that he was from Texas. When he sat down, the beauty in front of his stood up.

"My name is Isabella Whitlock, please for the love of all that is good and holy call me Bella. I am also from Texas and the big lug behind me is my brother." She said with a voice that would make the angels in heaven hide in same. Her name was Bella, well that name was fitting.

I looked over at Peter and he still had a shit eating grin on his face. I raised my eye brow at him and he just shook his head and said later. I continued to stare at the back of Bella's head for the rest of class. I wonder if I have any other class with her.

She looked over her shoulder at me and I swear my dead heart skipped. I am going to be in so much trouble when Alice hears about this.

**AN: There you go folks, another one down. See you all soon and remember to REVIEW!**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	4. Hey Dad

**AN: Hello again my beautiful people! I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! They are pure awesomeness! I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas since I won't be updating till sometime after then.**

**I own nothing but the plot, SM owns the one thing I want the most: Jasper Whitlock!**

**BPOV**

The bell rings and we all stand up to leave. I look over at Peter and he is talking to Jasper about God only knows what. I wonder why he hasn't said anything to me yet. I mean, after 150 years of not seeing your wife, you think that you would at least say hello to her.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, Jasper's twin." I look at the blonde bombshell in front of me and smile at her. Peter comes up then and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Rosie pie, how the hell are you and that big idiot of a husband of yours doing?" Peter says to her as we walk down the hall.

"You know Emmett, if he isn't fucking me, he is on that damn Xbox 360 playing Halo or something." She says while rolling her eyes. I had to laugh at that, no one could beat me in Halo. This is bound to be great.

"So Bella, how do you know Peter?"

"I found her heading to pick up her son from her mama's one night and talked her into becoming one of us. Didn't take much convincing after I told her she would see her husband again. He was turned during the war. He son is walking around her somewhere.." Peter answers for me, why won't he let me answer and why does Jasper look hurt at the mention of my husband.

"I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Bella. Peter I will see you later. Jasper said as he walked off. Meeting me? What the hell? What did he mean by that unless….

"You turned your son too?" Roe asked. I shock off the thought and gave he a small smile.

"Yup. When he was 21 I gave him the choice and he chose to be with me forever." Right as I said this Char and Trent came up to us. I heard a gasp from Rose when she saw Trent. He was the spitting image of his father, except he had my color hair.

"Hey mo.. I mean sis." Trent said looking a little weirded out at the thought of me being his sister. I gave a little laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Hey. How was your first class?"

"Boring as hell! Why did we agree to do this again. Oh yeah now I remember. You wanted me to actually graduate instead of having Uncle Peter give us fake docs. God the things I do for my mother."

We laugh and go our separate ways and the other 2 class before lunch go off without a hitch. The closer lunch got the more nervous I got. Jasper has yet to see Trent or even realize who I really am.

"Peter something isn't right. Why hasn't Jazz talked to me yet. You don't think he forgot about me do you?" I asked walking to the lunchroom.

"Sorry sis, but it seems that way. Just a heads up, lunch is going to be interesting and not in a way. Remember, we are here for you and nothing will ever change that." He places a kiss on my forehead and we walk through the doors. That is when I see what he is talking about. I almost fall to the floor in pain at the sight of MY Jasper sitting next to some little Tinkerbell wannabe with his arm around her shoulder. He is looking at her with so much love that almost forgot I'm supposed to be human run out.

"I got you B, don't worry." Char says from behind us. We walk through the line to get our "props" and got to sit at the table next to the Cullens.

"Bella, come sit next to me, I want to talk to you about that beautiful car of yours." Rose says to me. I smile at her and take my sit beside her and start talking shop. I am really impressed by how much she knows and can't wait to see the garage she has.

"So Bella, do you like shopping? I had a vision of us going to the mall and becoming the best of friends!" Tink says. She is so full of shit. I know she didn't have a vision, my shield won't let her see me.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't do shopping unless it is dire."

"Why can't I hear you?" The copper headed one asks me. They all stare at me like I have 3 heads and 4 tits. I get ready to tell them when Trent comes barreling in. Me, Peter and Char hold our breath for the on slot of shit that is about to hit the fan.

"Sorry I'm late. The teacher held me over because he didn't like me knowing more about an MIA solider then he did. I mean really, it was only my father." He rambles on. I look at everyone faces and all I see is shock.

"Holy shit Jasper, he looks just like you!" Emmett says. Trent looks at Jasper with his jaw on the floor. He looks at me and I just shake my head as to say not now.

"Trent Whitlock, nice to meet you." He holds his hand out to Jasper and tried not to say too much.

"Jasper, and this is my wife Alice, my brothers Edward and Emmett and Emmett's wife and mate Rose." Jasper says taking Trent's hand and giving it a shake. Peter and Char look at me at the mention of Alice being his wife. I can feel the venom start to prickle my eyes. His _wife_! He really doesn't remember us. This can't be happening. I excuse myself from the table and walk out to my car. I can hear Peter, Char and Trent follow behind me.

"Did you know?" I scream at Peter.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me he doesn't remember us? He is married Peter!"

"Mom, was that my dad?" Trent asked in the soft voice he used as a child if he wanted to know something but wasn't sure how to ask.

"Yes sweetie that was him." I say tell him, trying to keep my voice strong.

I look up to see the Cullens coming over to us.

"Would you like to come to our house and meet our parents? Carlisle and Esme love meeting new people." Edward says looking deep into my eyes. I hear someone growl but I don't pay attention to who it was. Peter quickly says yes and we head over there. Fuck school, we will try again tomorrow.

We pull in front of their house. It is beautiful, a little too much for my taste but beautiful no the less. We walk in and meet the parents and sit in the living room. There is a huge awkward silence as everyone looks between Trent and Jasper.

"Ok, I will address the pink elephant in the room. How does the kid look so much like Jasper?" Emmett bellows out. I look at Trent and nod my head. I get up and start to leave the room as I hear to magic words that I have been dreading.

"I look like him because I am his son, and my mother just walked out of the room. I will let you all figure out the rest." Trent says. I slam the door and take off running in no particular direction.

**AN: Well, the cat is out of the bag now. How do you think everyone will react? Should Alice just let go or should she try to fight a little? Maybe Edward could even comfort her. Who knows! Hell, I don't even know and I'm writing the damn thing!**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel **


	5. What is Imprinting?

**AN: I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! I know I did. My son got so many toys that it isn't even funny! I will Try and get another chapter out before the New Year but I make no promises. There are going to be multiple POV's in this chapter so hold on tight!**

**I own nothing but Trent. He is mine and no one else can have him. Lol.**

**JPOV**

Ok, I know I am a vampire but I must have not heard him right. I have a son, that can't be right.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that." I say to my look alike. There I couldn't possibly have a kid. Right?

"I am your son. Back before you went to war, you left my mother 4 months pregnant. My mom threw herself into being BOTH parents because you never came back. One day when I was about 2 or 3 when she came and picked me up from Maw-Maws with Uncle Peter in tow. We went home that night and packed all of our shit and burnt the house down so that mom could be changed that night. Peter said that she would see you again, but the time wasn't right for a while. We traveled and I did some school but could never stay in place for too long so I ended up with a GED at some fucking point. When I turned 21, mom gave me a choice of staying human or turning so I could someday meet the famous Major Jasper Whitlock. It didn't even take me a minute to think before I told her to bite me, literally. We have been waiting all this time to find you. Now that we did I wish we hadn't.

Peter finally says it time to come and get you. She was thrilled! So what do you think she felt seeing that you moved on with a wife and family? Do you know she NEVER dated? NEVER took another man to bed? She has spent the last 150 years praying that when she found you that you would remember her and it would be like old times. Guess prayers really don't come true. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find MY mother and make sure she is ok. After that, I'm sure we will be leaving so you can get on with your happy life. See ya around dad." Trent yelled at me before disappearing to go look for Bella.

I sat there stone faced. I had no idea what to think. I had a wife that I couldn't remember and a son I had no idea about. I look around at my family to see everyone with a sad expression on their faces, well except Rose; she looked like she wanted to kill me. I looked over to Peter and Char; they had not said a word since Trent started on his rant.

"You could've told me about this entire thing fucker! You knew about this and kept it from me for how long? God dammit Peter!" I stood up and started pacing. What the hell was I going to do now? I wanted to get to know Trent; I mean he was the only thing I really had from my human life that I really wanted to know about. What about Bella? I had no idea what to do about that. I don't remember anything about her or our time together. I know I feel something in my chest when she isn't around but I couldn't just up and leave Alice. Alice, what the hell was I going to do about that? She had been my light when I was in my darkest place. She saved me from myself and I couldn't just turn my back on her or our family.

I have never been so lost in my life. How could I make this right and still keep everyone I love from hating me. The one thing I knew for sure was that I couldn't let them leave. I had to get to know my son, even if nothing else happened between Bella and me.

"Umm, did Bella and Trent run into the woods?" Em asked us out of nowhere. I stopped pacing and looked at him like he was nuts. Why the hell would it matter if she went into the woods?

"OH SHIT! They don't know about the wolves." At the mention of the wolves, I start to head for the door.

"What wolves?" Peter asked as he ran up beside me.

"We have a tribe of natives that live near here that shift into giant wolves. We have a treaty with them that we can't be harmed unless we bite or turn someone. If Bella or Trent goes past the borders than they will be attacked and killed." Carlisle explains. I push myself faster than I ever have. I can feel the Major shaking his cage for me to let him out. I smirk and let him come to the for front of my mind. I just hope we find them before something happens.

**BPOV**

Rejection, pain, self-loathing, pain, anger, hurt, pain, REJECTION. That is all I could feel or think while I ran out of the house and into the woods. I couldn't hear Trent tell _HIM_ about what I had done to be with him again. I couldn't listen to _HIM _tell his son that it didn't matter, that he had a wife/mate and a family now. That he didn't want or need us in his life. If I heard any of that, I would have lost all my shit and walked into my own pyre.

I finally came to a stop at a fallen tree that was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. I sat on the tree and just sobbed. This isn't the first time I wish I could cry. To be able to release all the pent up emotions I was feeling. I sat there and sobbed for God knows how long, until I heard a growl and a twig snap.

I raise my head to see where the noise had come from, only to see 7 HUGE wolves walk out of the tree line. I sat frozen, unable to think of what to do or say. I decided to get on my knees and get into the most submissive position I could think of. I didn't want to anger them and have them rip me apart. The largest wolf walks to the trees and a few minutes later a human man with russet skin appears in a pair of cutoffs.

"What is your business here?" The tall man asks.

"I mean you no harm, I was visiting some old friends when something came up I didn't want to talk about. I ran into the woods not knowing you had territory here." I only half lied. I had to pray that they didn't see the color of my eyes and kill me anyway.

"Mom? Thank god you're alright." Trent came up behind me and froze when he saw all the wolves. I looked up slowly at him, trying to get him to do as I was. Instead, he walked in front of me and crouched down to protect me. All the wolves started to growl, except one. The smaller gray/silver looking wolf stood there and stared at Trent with so much amazement that it was unnerving.

I stood up next to Trent and put my hand on his hand to calm him as he did the same to me. The gray/silver wolf started to growl at us and stepped forward. The big Native looked at the wolf and us like he couldn't believe what was happening. A Few seconds later Jasper, Peter, Char and the rest of the Cullens came through the tree line.

"Sam, is everything ok?" Carlisle asked. Jasper walked past everyone and stood slightly in front of me in a protective position. Shouldn't he be in front of his mate like this, not me?

"Well Carlisle, it seems that one of the wolves just imprinted on one of your guest here." I heard everyone gasp at this but Trent and I.

What the hell is imprinting?

**AN: Don't shoot me! You know you gotta love a little cliff hanger. Till next time everyone, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	6. Hybrid?

**AN: Hello again everyone! It is time for another chapter! Thanks for all the follows favs and reviews! See you all at the bottom**

**I own nothing but the twisted things that I want Jasper to do! **

**BPOV**

"What the hell is imprinting?" I yell out to everyone. No one seems to be able to talk. I look around and it is hard to read anyone's expression. The Cullens look like they want to run the other direction, Jasper looks pissed for some reason, the big Native man has a shocked look on his face and there is a HUGE wolf walking over to me and my son.

"Is the woman the males mate?" I think his name is Sam asked Carlisle.

"God no, that's my mother! That would be sick." Trent spits out. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. It's not the first time we have been mistaken for mates.

"Oh thank god that could have been real ugly for a minute." Sam turned to the wolf and nodded his head towards the trees. The wolf ran off and a minute later the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked out in nothing but cutoffs and a wife beater. I heard Trent take in an unneeded breath and start to walk over to her.

"Trent, what are you doing? Come back here." I try and pull him back to me but he wouldn't listen. "What the hell is going on?"

"That is Leah, she is part of my pack of werewolves and it seems she has imprinted on your son." Sam tells me as we watch with fascination. Trent finally reached Leah and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. You could hear a low almost purring sound coming from my son. Lean leaned into his touch and brought her hand to his cheek as well.

"Holy shit, his mate is a wolf." I spill out. I have never been known for my tact. Trent looks over at me and grabs Leah's hands and starts to walk over to me. They reach me and stop.

"Leah, I want you to meet my mom, Bella. Mom, this is my mate Leah." He says to me with a huge smile on his face. I still had no idea what was really going on but if she can make him smile like this and they just met than I guess it is all good.

"Nice to meet you."

"Let's all go back to our house and sort all this out.

It only takes a few minutes to get back to the house. We all walk into the living room and everyone takes a sit. I sit on the floor by Trent and Leah. I watch Jasper walk in and stop. He looks over at Alice and then at me, as if he wasn't sure where to sit. Alice gives him a tiny nod and he heads over to sit by us. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Ok, so is anyone gonna tell me what is going on and how the hell is it possible for a werewolf to have a vampire mate?" I ask Sam and the rest of the half-naked men that were standing in the living room.

"Imprinting is how our wolf finds its mate. It is more that love at first sight, it is like, once you see them all string that was holding you to this Earth we cut and attached them. They are now what hold you here. They will be anything you want them to be, be it a mate, a sibling, a friend or just a protector. It is whatever you need. The part that I am having a hard time understanding is that imprinting is also about procreating. They are the best match for stronger wolves. How can Leah have stronger wolves if she is mated to a vampire?" Sam explains to me. I look up at my son and he is looking at Leah with such awe that it almost hurts to know that he all grown up nor, grated he is over 100 years old but still, he is my baby.

"Hybrids." Peter says out of nowhere. We all look at him like he is nuts. Well almost all of us, Jasper looks like he wants to kill someone.

"You have got to be kidding. Hybrids can't exist; remember Maria tried when we were running her armies. Every time the wolf would become pregnant, she would die right after the birth or sometime during the pregnancy. If the Voltori find out about this they will either end us, kidnap Trent and Leah or both." Charlotte said. I looked at the three at them is sicken shock. They had tried this before, and no one told me.

"Well, looks like someone will need to be careful." One of the wolves commented. I look at him and shake my head when I heard a loud smack. Someone had hit him in the back of the head.

"This is all well and good but I need to hunt, so if you will excuse me." I tell everyone and started to get up. There were several growls that erupted in the house. All the wolves started to shake and pant. I look around and try to figure out what the hell I said wrong.

"Um darlin', we have a treaty with the wolves that we can't feed or turn a human. If we do then they have permission to kill us." Jasper says.

"Well, that is y'all. I am no part of that treaty but to make you all feel better, we only eat from the scum of the earth. You know rapist, murders, druggies, drug dealer and so on. Second, I will go to Seattle and eat there." I go to walk out and feel someone behind me. I turn around to see Jasper walking behind me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him. He rubs the back of his neck like he is trying figure out what to say. "Just spit it out Jazz."

"I was wondering if maybe you would like some company. I would really like to talk to you."

"Is your mate ok with you going off with me?" I snarl out the word mate at him.

"Alice isn't my mate. She is only my companion. We decided to get married and stay together till we found our true mates." He said, still looking down at his shoes.

"UH, sure. That would be nice."

We take off running towards Seattle. It doesn't take us long to get there running at top speed. We head to the ghetto and I start my hunt. Jasper hangs back a little so that I won't get possessive of my meal. We hear a scream come from an alley by a really nasty bar. I start to head that way and see a man holding a woman by the throat against the brink wall.

I stalk over to him and tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around I grabbed his head and with a quick twist, I snap his neck. I look up at the girl and told her to run. She didn't have to be told twice and took off. I grab the man off the ground and sank my teeth into his neck and drank deeply. I hear someone coming up behind me and give off a warning growl. I look up to see Jasper walking up to me, his eyes were jet black and you could feel the lust coming off of him. I finish my meal and throw him in the dumpster and set it on fire. I went to walk past him to the opening of the alley, only to find myself pushed up against the wall with his leg between my knees.

I look into his eyes and I know that mine are just as black. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head and attacks my lips. I kiss him back with just as much heat and he is giving me. I buck my hips against his leg and hiss at the wonderful friction that it gave me. It has been a long time since I have felt a man's hands on me and they feel wonderful. His lips leave mine and start to work their way down my jaw to my neck and them my collar bone. He started nipping at my neck again and licked behind my ear. A new rush of arousal hit me and my panties got wetter. Jasper's nostrils flared and I know that he smelled it.

"Like that do you sweetheart? I have so much more than that to come." He growls in my ear. I shiver of pleasure went down my spine and I pressed harder against him. The hand that wasn't holding mine above my head, felt for the hem of my shirt and his hand started moving up my side to palm my breast. He started rolling my nipple between his forefinger and his thumb. He pinched down hard and a moaned loudly. I felt him smile against my lips and brought his other hand to palm the other breast.

"What the hell is going on out here" Someone shouted from the back door of the bar. "Oh shit, call the fire department, the damn dumpster is on fire. That was all it took for me to come back to earth and realize what was happening. I push him away and shake my head to clear my head. I can't believe I Just did that. He is married and I just started dry humping him like a 15 year old teenager.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I have to go." I tell him and haul ass out of there.

**AN: There you go everyone, another chapter down. What do you think about Leah imprinting on Trent? Do you think little Hybrids would be a good idea? We will have to wait and see but until next time…**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	7. Did you call me Angel?

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to the wonderful world of Let Me Help You Remember. When we last left everyone Bella found Jasper who is married to Alice but aren't mates. Jasper found out that he was the baby daddy and he has a wifey from the past he doesn't remember. Trent ripped him a new asshole and went after his mama only to find her in a field of big ol' wolves. Trent looks at a pretty gray one and BOOM he has a mate. Back to the Cullens they go and find out about Hybrids and everyone hope protection will be used. Bella goes for a hunt and Jazzy boy tags along. Sometime after she eats, Jasper loses his minds and in a fit of lust, pins Bella against a wall and tries to ravish her. Only she remembers about wifey number 2 and runs away, leaving Jazzy with a hard on and confused as hell. I think that covers everything. If I missed something let me know. Until then… on with the show.**

**Oh, before I forget, I own nothing but the craziness that goes on in my head.**

**JPOV **

(Jaspers' thoughts  
_Major's thoughts.)_

I stood there in the alleyway for few minutes trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

_I will tell you what the fuck just happened! You let our MATE run away from us because you never got that fucking divorce like Peter and I told you to get. Now we have a wife that we don't want, and a mate that doesn't want us. DUMBASS!_

I really don't need your shit right now. Wait, what, did you call Bella our MATE? I can hear him laughing at me in the back of my mind. I always knew that I was crazy but sometimes I even scare myself.

I take off running after Bella. No one but Peter and Charlotte know that after my newborn stage, instead of my strength and speed fading, mine increased. I always held back when fighting Emmett or racing Edward.

I finally get to where her trail ends and stop. I look around to see where she went. I open my senses and throw out my gift. I feel deer a few miles, a moose drinking water at a nearby lake and something large in the tree tops. I smile knowing I found her.

"Bells, oh Bells! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I taunt her." I know you are there darlin', I can feel you, so just make this easier on both of us and come down so we can talk." I hear something moving in the trees and I follow it. I turn my back and feel her jump down behind me. I act like I don't know she is there until the last minute. She jumped to tackle me, at the last second I spun around, grabbed her around the waist. I spun us around until she was on the ground, on her back. I had her hands pinned above her head and with my hips, I had hers pined to the ground. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Get the fuck off of me you cheater! I don't want anything to do with you!" She screamed in my face. I didn't need my power to see that she was hurt and really REALLY pissed off. "I waited to be back with you for over 150 years. I finally get to find you and you are married to someone else."

She tries to buck me off but I just hold her down harder. She somehow gets her knees bent and flipped us over. She had me pinned down and only inches from my face. I was looking in her coal black eyes. I saw all the hurt, pain and anger she was feeling. She had unshed tears in her eyes. How in the world could I have forgotten this woman?

"You forgot all about me! You forgot all about our life together and all the love we had for each other! You forgot about your son for fucks sake! How could you forget about your own child?" She screams in my face. I finally flipped us back over. I let her go and we stood up staring at each other.

"I don't remember anything from my human life. I never meant to hurt you or Trent! If I had known that I had a fucking family, I would have looked for you. I don't know why Peter felt the need to keep us away from each other but I plan to find out."

"You still married another woman Jasper. You found out that you had a mate and it's not me. I think I'm going to leave. I will let Trent stay in Forks with his mate and you. You need to get to know your son. I can't be around you and your mate without it killing me inside." She turned to leave and I grabbed her arm.

"Jasper, please, don't make me stay and watch you have your happy ever after." She says to me with tears in her eyes that will never fall.

"Alice and I aren't mates, we are companions. We only got married to pass the time until we found our true mates. We knew we weren't meant to be together forever." I explain to her. I can feel her get some hope back but if it so small that I have to dig around deep inside to even find it.

"It doesn't matter Jasper, I can't watch you with her; it hurts way to bad."

"Angel, please." I plead with her.

"What did you just call me?" She looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"Angel? Sorry, should I have not said that?"

"It's not that. You called me angel. That is what you called me when we were human." She tells me.

**APOV**

I have been sitting at the house thinking about what has happened. I can't help but feel like I am going to lose the best part of me. I know that we aren't mates but Jasper was the first thing I saw when I woke up to this life. I need to let him know that it is ok to go with Bella. That is his true mate is finally here and that it is ok to let us go. I saw this happening weeks ago and had Jenks draw up divorce papers. I just hope that he won't leave the family.

I hear a knock on the door and tell them to come in. Jasper walks in cover ed in dirt, mud and has twigs in his hair. I couldn't help but smile at him and shake my head. I hand him some clean clothes and tell him to get cleaned up, that we need to talk after he gets out.

20 minutes later he walks out in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. His clothe drive me nuts but I know that he is more comfortable this way.

"What did you want to talk about Ally cat?" He comes and sits in front of me on the floor. I had him the envelope with the papers in them and wait for him to open it. When he sees what is inside I couldn't hold back the sob anymore.

"Jasper, I know Bella is your mate. I saw this a few weeks ago but didn't want to say anything because I thought I would lose you forever. Now that I see you with her and that you have a son I can't be selfish with you. I have already signed them. It states that we leave with what we came in this marriage with. I get the house in Mississippi and you keep your family's home in Texas. I will stay a Cullen but you can go back to Whitlock if you want."

"You know that I love you Ali. You brought me light when I was in my darkest place and I will forever be in your debt for that. Thank you for handling this so well. I know your mate is out there, and you will find him soon." He stands up and pulls me into a crushing hug. I hold on to him as long as I could before pulling back. I smile up at him and step all the way out of his arms.

"I have already seen my mate. It will take a while but we will find him in a few years." I tell him. He nobs and walks over to the desk that we keep in our room and signs the papers. After that is done, he puts them back into the envelope and seals it.

"I will overnight these to Jenks. You are an incredible woman Mary Alice. I will always hold a special place in my heart for you." He kisses me on the forehead and walks out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I know they are mates, I just hope they can handle what is about to come.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update. I had major writers block. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time…**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


	8. The Boxes

**AN: Welcome back everyone. Sorry it took so long but I had a really bad case of writer's block. Lol. Thanks to my awesome beta XoBellaItaiaoX, you are so awesome!**

**I own nothing but Trent. Wish I own Jasper though**

**BPOV**

We got back to the Cullen household just in time for Trent to tell me him, Peter and Char that we were heading back to our house for awhile. I wasn't going to go with him, but I had seen Jasper walk into the room he shared with his _wife_. Every time I think about that word being said towards her instead of me, I have a horrible pain in my chest.

I ran off after my son and got there just in time to see them turn on the TV to watch True Blood.

"I still say we got fucking jipped! I would trade being a disco ball in the sun for crying tears of blood any day." Peter rants... Again. We have this conversation every time he watched it.

"So, how did your hunt with the Major go?" Trent asked. I know that he is going to make Jasper work for his title of 'Dad', and I can actually say that I am proud of him for that.

"It was fine - One less rapist in the world. I can tell you, though, that he remembered something. I got pissed off at him and went to walk away and he called me 'Angel' like he did when we were both human." I told him, plopping down on the sofa beside him.

"That is a good thing, right? I mean, at least he is remembering something." Trent tells us.

"Yeah, I guess, but it doesn't really matter. He has a _wife_ now and a whole other family." I say to them in disdain.

"Is there any way to help him remember? Maybe there's something to jog his memory?" Peter inquired.

"I have 2 boxes in my room filled with things that I have saved throughout the years. Maybe if you take them to him and explain the contents to him...?" I suggest, turning towards Trent.

"Me? Why would I do that by myself?"

"Because I think that I am going to go away for awhile. I can't watch him with Alice. I know that they aren't mates, but they are married and I can't watch them live happily ever after. I love your father too much to come between him and his marriage."

"BULLSHIT! You are just taking the bitch way out, Mom. I love you, you know that I do, but we have only been here for what, 2 days and you are ready to give up? What happened to the strong woman that waited 150 years for her husband to come back." He yelled at me.

"First off, you don't talk to me that way and second, he is happy here. He has a wife and a family. I would just get in the way. I can not and will not come in between that and you need to get to know your father."

"He called you 'Angel', that has to mean something." Char says. "There has to be a way to jog his memories. What were you doing when he called you Angel?"

If I could blush again, I would be as red as a tomato. "Well, after I fed, he kinda pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. I lost control for a few minutes only to be broght back by some bar guy coming out to see the dumpster on fire. I ran off, he chased me and we fought a little. I told him I was leaving to let him get to know Trent and he said Angel please like he said it to me everyday we were together."

"You fought _The Major_ and just walked away. Dammit Bella, he never just _let's_ someone walk away when he is all in _Major mode_!" Peter yells. "For fuck's sake, he came out of it and called you Angel. I has to mean something!"

"He probably calls all females 'Angel', just like Peter calls us all 'darlin'."

"Nope. I have heard him use 'sweetheart', 'darlin' and 'suga'. But I have never heard him use 'Angel' on anyone." Peter explains. "Go get those boxes and bring them down."

I let out a sigh as I got up and walked up the stairs. I went into my closet and reached up to get down 2 brown boxes that I have taken everywhere with us and went back into the living room.

I looked over at my family and gave a sad smile smiled. "Let's go see if we can help him a bit. If it doesn't work, if he doesn't remember anything; I'm going to leave. I can't stay here and watch him love another woman." They all nodded their heads in agreement as we ran back to Cullen's house. We walked into the house and sat on the couch in the livingroom.

I really hope this works.

**JPOV**

After talking to Alice, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I walked down the stairs and didn't see Bella anywhere. I looked everywhere, but she wasn't in the house. The pull in my chest was starting to hurt, but before I could make a big deal out of it, her and my double ran in the house followed by my brother and sister, holding 2 boxes.

"Hey Angel, what is all this?" I said with a small smirk on my face. Her eyes lit up at the name, but it quickly went away.

"Come, sit down. Trent and I have somethings we want to show you." Bella walked into the living room and sat on the couch, while Trent sat on the other end. I went over and sat between them. I looked at what was being pulled out and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"These are all photos that we saved before we set the house on fire. Along with whatever else I could think of. A lot of other things were bought at auctions or through family."

I opened one of the albums and watched as my life was spread out before me.

**AN: I know it is a short chapter but I have a 2-year-old running around driving me nuts. The next chapter will be better and longer. Till then...**

**Later's baby,**

**Mel**


	9. Looking Through The Past

**AN: Welcome back to the lovely world of Let Me Help You Remember. Thank you for all the reviews. I wan to especially thank TheDemonOfTwilight for giving me some really good ideas.I had an idea of where to go to go with all of this but you helped me bring out even better ones. :) Enough with my blabbing, on with the show.**

**I own nothing but Trent.**

**JPOV**

I start looking through the albums and can't help but get a little mad. I have no idea who any of these people are and they are suppose to be my family. I stop on a picture of and elderly couple with two children standing in front of them.

"That is your parents, Abigail and Logan, and your sister, Sophia. Sophia was 2 years younger than you. She was such a big help when Trent was a baby, so was your mama. Sophia married the neighor boy, Ethan, right before you went off to war." Bella explained.

"Yeah, they used to make the best homemade ice cream ever." Trent said looking a little dreamy at the thought of human food.

I turned the page to see a picture of me and Bella. We were standing face to face in a rose garden. I could see the love we had for each other, even in a photo that was over a hundred years old. She look to have been crying but she had the biggest smile on her face.

"That was taken right after you proposed to me. We were in my mama's rose garden right as the sun started to set. You told me that you had loved me all our lives and that no matter what happened, you would always love me. You got down on one knee and said that you knew I was the one for you when we were little and I was the only girl who would ride horses the boy way. That I wasn't scared to get dirty and a few scraps. Then you asked me to marry you and presented your grandmamma's ring to me." She held up her left ring finger to show a 2 karat diamond ring sent in silver band. "Your mama snuck up on us and took that picture."

I continued to flip through the pictures, just getting more angry and sad at the same time. The pictures I saw of me and Bella together where the hardest to look at. We looked so in love and happy that I found it hard to believe I would forget a love like that.

When I got done with the first album Trent handed me another one with his name in it.

"This is my baby book. Mama put it together a LONG time ago, so that when we finally found you, you could look through it and know more about me as a baby."

I opened it up to see:

Trent James Whitlock  
Born: November 16, 1865 at 3:25 am  
Parents: Jasper and Isabella Whitlock  
Weight: 5 lbs 2 oz  
Length: 19 1/2 inches long

There was my sons life written out right in front of me. Pictures of things I would never get to see again. Stories of his first steps, he first words (_daddy_). When he lost his first tooth and when he had his first hair cut. Pictures of him playing with his favorite toys, his first days of school. Everything that I should know but didn't because I was turned into a monster.

I looked at Bella and Trent, I could see the hope and love in their eyes, I didn't even need my powers for that. I wanted to tell them I remembered so badly but nothing was coming to me. I think the whole angel thing was a fluck.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. By the time Trent was born, I was already Maria's right hand man. She told me that I had family left and if I even thought about going to find them that she would see to it that they would be killed. A few months later, I let Peter and Char run and never saw them again till they came for me. He never told me anything about either of you." I explained to them while trying to keep my frustration down.

"I did that because I 'knew' that you weren't ready to see them again. If I had brought them to you before you met the Cullens; you would have killed them because you didn't want Maria to get to them first." Peter finally told us.

Bell nodded her head and reached for something else. When she pulled her hand back she was holding a plain silver ring.

"This is your wedding band. It is one of the only things they found when they went to look for you. I was told that there was nothing there but the horse, your rifle and this band laying by the horse itself. I have no idea how they found it but I know it was yours because of the inscription."

I took the ring and looked on the inside. J+B was on one side and Always was on the other side.

"When you would leave to go into the fields to work or when you went off to war, I would tell you to be careful and come back to me. You would kiss me on my forehead and say always. It was kinda our way of saying we would always make it back to one another." Bella told me with sad smile on her face.

"I'm sure we were very happy together. I really wish I could remember." I put everything down and seat all the way back on the couch. I put my head back and close my eyes, trying everything I can to remember. How do they remember so much? I thought you forgot your human life when you went through the change.

"How do you remember?" I asked no moving from my spot.

"Peter had a lot to do with that. During both of our changes, he talked to us, reminding us to remember everything we can of our human lives. I pulled all the memories I could of you and our families. When I woke up, I remembered almost everything, somethings are a little fuzzy but most everything I remember clear as a bell." Bella informed me.

I looked around and saw the faces off my family. Rose looked like she wanted to cry, Emmett was dyeing to see the pictures and make fun of my clothes. Everyone else was somber. I look over to Alice, her face was filled with hurt. She know that we weren't together but seeing me with Bella and our son still caused her a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I stood up and ran for the woods. I need to blow off some steam.

**BPOV**

When Jasper got up and ran off, I knew that, that was it. He was never going to try and remember anything from his human life. I looked over at Alice and I saw a look of hurt and anger wash over her pixie like face. I didn't want to hurt anyone, that was the last thing I wanted actually.

"Alice, can I speak with you for a moment?" I say quietly. She only nods her head and heads outside in the opposite direction of Jasper. We run for about 5 miles and the come to a stop. She turns to face me and I know that if she could cry she would be bawling right now.

"I want to say that I am so sorry for causing all these problems. That was not my intention at all. If I would have known that he was married and happy, I would have stayed away." I explain to her.

"I really want to believe that but I'm not to sure that I do. I know that Jasper and me aren't mates but I love him with all of my being. If you would have just stayed away, I know that I could have made him happy." Alice spits at me.

"What about your mate? What would you have done when you found him?" I questioned.

"I would have told Jasper all about you then. I don't want to be alone and with you coming back here, that is what will happen." She starts pacing back and forth saying something about another 30 years before she will be happy.

"I truly a sorry. I told them that if I showed him everything and he didn't remember; I was going to leave. I don't want to break up your family. I just want him to get to know his son."

"Good. I will make sure Trent is taken care of. He has his mate here so he will be fine."

"Tell them all that I left and to not come and look for me. Trent will know where I am but please tell him not to leave. He deserves his happy ending." I turn around and head back to house. I pack a few of my things and write my family and Jasper each letters letting them know I love them but I had to leave. I put the letters in their rooms and I lay Jaspers with Trents.

I grab my bag and head for the door. I turn around once more to see a picture of me and Jasper while I was pregnant with Trent. We looked so happy. I walk out the door and close it hoping I am making the right choose.

**AN: There you have it! Another chapter down. I told you this one would be longer than the last on. I am off the wrestle my child down. Till next time.**

**Later's baby!**

**Mel**


	10. What Did You Say?

**AN: Hello again everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I have a few moments of peace so I thought I would write a chapter. LOL.**

**I own nothing but really wish I could by Jasper!**

**JPOV**

It has been 2 weeks since Bella left and the pain in my chest isn't getting any better. No one knows where she went but Trent and he wont even look at me after he found our letters.

_~*Flashback*~_

_I had just made it back to the house after destroying some trees only to have someone hit me in the jaw as soon as I walked in._

_"You sorry son of a bitch! She fucking left because of you!" Trent yelled at me, getting ready to hit me again. I grabbed his fist this time and twisted it around his back and put his face against the wall._

_"Now, I know you are my son and I will let a LOT of shit slide but you will never hit me again do I make myself clear boy?" I growled in his ear. He slowly nodded and I stepped back and let him go. "Now, what in the hell are you talking about?"_

_"When you left, mom got real upset and left. I want after her to make sure she was ok. I got to the house and all her stuff was gone. I went into her room and saw nothing but the bare essentials. I looked on her pillow and found her rings laying there. I picked them up and went to my room to find 2 letters. One for you and one for me. She fucking left after talking to your wife about something. I don't know what was said but she didn't say where she was going but I think I know. She asked me to not go after her and not to tell anyone where she is,"_

_"Wait? You said she talked to my wife? I signed divorce papers today. I was going to tell Bella that I was no longer with Alice when you guys walked in with the boxes." I explain. I don't know what the pixie said to her but I will find out._

_I look over at Trent and he hands me my letter. I walk up to my study and sit down to read it._

_**My Dearest Jasper,**_

_**I am writing you this letter because I am leaving. I can't stand by and wreck your life that you have made for yourself with a wife that loves you very much.**_

_**I knew that I was only kidding myself thinking that you could ever come back to me after so long but I had to hold on to something or else I would fall apart. I love you enough to let you go and live a life that was always meant for you. A life with a loving wife, a family that would do anything for you and your son that needs his dad no matter what he says. (He gets his stubbornness from you, by the way.)**_

_**Just please, take care of Trent and get to know him. He is so much like you that it is what kept me sane all these years.**_

_**Don't be mad at Peter or Char for not telling you sooner. If his "knower" said not to tell, then he was right not to tell. They have their own letters to explain everything.**_

_**I better go before I talk myself out of this. I love you Jasper Whitlock with all my heart. I always have and always will.**_

_**You Angel,**_

_**Bella **__**Whitlock **__**Swan**_

_~*Flashback*~_

When I saw that she put a line through my name, I fell to my knees and if vampires could cry, I would have sobbed. I have only left this room to hunt, after I am done, I am back in this room playing with our weeding bands and going through pictures. Trent will come and sit with me for a few hours before he goes off to see Leah.

We have gotten to know each other very well in the last couple weeks, but he still won't tell me where she went. I really wish I knew where she was.

Alice has avoided me ever since Bella left. I have yet to know what was said. I feel her coming up to my study door and stop. I hear her take a unneeded breathe and knock on the door. Before I can answer she walked in and closed the door.

"Ok Jasper, enough walking around here like someone shot your dog. We are going to dinner together and.." She didn't get further than that before I had her pinned up against the door by her throat.

"What did you say to her Alice?" I snarl at her. I feel my eyes going black and am trying my best to push the demon back.

"I told her I could make you happy. I told her I would take care of Trent that she needed to not worry about him. Jasper, I love you! I have made you happy for over 50 years. If she really loved you, she would have came for you a long time ago!" She yells in my face.

"I signed the papers Alice, we are no longer married. NOw get the FUCK out of my room." I throw her though the door, into the hallway.

"I never sent them off, we are still married! Do you really think I would give up that easily. I hae seen what would happen if she would have stayed, there would have been nothing but trouble for this family."

"Oh, you see, I know you would do something stupid, so I took the liberty to mail them off myself." Peter said coming up the stairs. I nod my head in his direction and send him my gratitude.

I look over at Alice in time to see her go into a vision. A sick smile spread across her face and I could feel her happiness coming from her in waves.

"What did you see Alice?" I ask her.

**BPOV**

I have been in Texas for 2 weeks now, trying to get my head on straight. I know I shouldn't be this far south but I just wanted to go home.

I was sitting in my porch swing when the wind shifted and I smelt about 10 newborns coming my way. Now, I can fight. Peter and Char trained my and Trent themselves but I don't know if I can take that many on at once.

I walk into the yard as they break the tree line and stop. I crouch down and get ready to fight when a beautiful hispanic woman walked out in front of the newborns.

"Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" _(Hello sweetheart. How are you doing today?" _Maria asked. I knew who she was from Peter and Char. They always said that if I were to ever see her to run as fast a I can in whatever direction they were in. With them still in Washington, I don't think that can happen.

"Don't try to be nice Maria, just tell me what the hell you want." I Crouch down lower. I have a really bad felling about this.

"All I want is for you to join me. I know that if I get you, I will get my Major and Captain back. Now, be a good little vampiro (_vampire) _and come with me. If not, then I will be force to take you and I don't want to do that mi amor. _(my love)_" She said. She is nuts if she thinks I am going to just go with her.

"Fuck you!" I tell her.

"Fine, have it your way." She nods and all the newborns run at me at the same time. I fight and get a few heads but before to long they over power me.

Maria walks up to me with a young-looking vampire with dark red hair and bright red eyes.

"Bella, this is Caitlin. She has a very unique power, You see, she can know a vampire out with just a touch. Since you wouldn't come willingly, I will take you by force until my Major comes back to me. Night Night." That was the last thing I remember before I was surrounded by darkness.

**AN: Please don't kill me. R&R and I should be updating again very soon. Untill then...**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	11. Ella Diablo

**AN: I'm back! I am so sorry this took so long. My wonderful 2 year old son decided to throw a tantrum and break the power cord to the computer. The new one FINALLY came in the mail today, so I am going to update all of my stories. Thank you all for hanging in there with me and I promise there will be some crazy shit that is about to happen.**

**I own nothing but really want Jasper in my bed when I wake up in the morning.**

**BPOV**

Jesus fucking Christ; why does my head hurt? _Vampires weren't supposed to get headaches, _I thought.

I slowly open my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was chained up to a wooden wall, maybe a barn. I could see the horse stalls, matter of fact, I was in one. I couldn't see anything outside of my little personal hell. I tried to break the chains that were holding my wrist to the wall above me, but it was pointless; I am so weak I can barely hold my head up. There is only one thing going through my head right now: _What the fuck happened to my shield?!_

"Oh good, you are awake." I hear come from the opening of the stall. I try to raise my head to see who it is but I am still too weak.

"You know, I would like to see who kidnapped me so I can make sure I kill the right person later." I breathe out not to convincingly.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Alarico, and I will be you keeper. Well, that and so much more." He walked over to me and lifted my head up by my chin with one finger. When I opened my eyes, I was looking into the crimson eyes of a very sexy vampire. He kept his tan through the change; he was at least 6 foot 5 with short ink black hair. You could see the well-defined muscles under his tight black shirt and low slung dark washed jeans. If I wasn't madly in love with Jasper, I could see myself fucking him from one side of the Rio Grande to the other.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I truly hate lying to people."

"Oh, mi amor, when I get done with you, you will forget all about the Major." He says as he places a soft, passionate kiss on my lips. I tried to fight him but I was way too weak, I could feel something try to get through my mental shield. He pulled away and looked into my dazed eyes.

"I see your bond is going to be hard to break, but don't worry, I will have you." He leaned in again when someone cleared their throat.

"I see you have met your future mate Isabella. Now, let me formally introduce myself, my name is Maria, but I know you have heard about me from Peter, Char and MY Major." She said with an evil smirk.

"My future mate? I already have a mate; you can't push someone else on me." I spat at her.

"Oh Niña, I could do a lot worse. Alarico, go find Caitlin and bring her here, we need her to block her power. Rest Bella, you are going to need it."

**JPOV**

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing at all Jasper." She said with deceit rolling off of her in waves.

"Don't lie to me Alice; empath, remember."

"It had nothing to do with you or your precious Bella." She told me with a snarl.

"Lie." I hear Trent say. _How the hell did he know that?_

"I guess we never told you; mom and I have a couple of powers, mom more so than me. You can call me the human lie detector, and I can start fires with my mind, Now Alice, tell us what you saw or I will torch your pixie ass." _That's my boy!_

Alice's eye dilated with fear. You could see her looking around for a way out. That will not be possible with me, Peter and Trent in the way, she had nowhere to run.

"Ok fine! All I can see is Bella in a wooden structure, like an old house or maybe a barn. There was a VERY sexy man kissing her." She says with a smirk on her face.

"That isn't all! What are you leaving out?" I growl in her face. She takes a step away from me. I can feel the Major shaking in his cage, trying to get out, wanting to rip Alice apart until she told us everything.

"She is chained up to a wall. I can't really tell where the place is, maybe own south." She blurts out and tries to make a run for it. I throw my hand out and catch her by the neck. I can feel my eyes going black as a tint of red falls in front of them. The Major wants to play.

**MPOV**

Jasper finally lets me out to play. God, it feels good to be in control again. I look into the eyes of the woman who has sent our Angel away.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm not through with you yet. You will sit where I can see you, and you will look into the future and find out where my mate is. You said the south that is a mighty big place. Find me a landmark, vegetation, something to tell me where the FUCK SHE IS!" I roared.

I drug her by the neck into the living room and threw her down on the couch. When I see her eyes glaze over, I know she is looking into the future. Suddenly I remember something Trent said.

"You said you and Bella have a few powers, what are they?" I asked my son. _My son that still is a crazy notion._

"Well, like I said, I can start fires and can tell when someone is lying. That is how I know that you weren't lying when you said that you don't remember us. Mom is a little different. She is a both a mental and physical shield but that isn't the powerful part. She has this thing; I guess you can call it her demon, which lives inside her mind. I guess kind of like you and Jasper, except when mom's demon comes out no one can control her. It would be like the Major, but on crack and meth." Trent explains. I raise an eyebrow at him to continue but my Captain speaks up.

"If I may speak freely sir, I can better tell you about ella diablo, as we have come to call her." I nod my head for him to continue.

"Thank you sir. You see, Bella was a very calm newborn. She never really went through the crazy blood lust phase. Well one day, just over her year mark, we were training her shield and I pissed her off. I was trying to get her to throw her physical shield at me. I told her if she couldn't do this one thing, she wasn't meant for you. I told her that you were a strong fighter and that your mate had to be just as strong. When I said that, her eyes went black, not like I'm used to seeing with you, but all the way black; there was no white left in her eyes. She looked at me with such anger that I would have rather be punished by you on your worst day than have her look at me like that again. She looked at me and said ' usted la traera a mi o me va a quemar todo este mundo a cenizas'"

"Being him to me or I will burn this whole world to ashes. That doesn't make sense, Bella never learned Spanish." I tell them.

"Exactly. She still can't unless ella diablo comes out. When her demon comes out, Bella doesn't remember anything. It takes weeks, sometimes months, to bring her back. The longest was about 6 months the shortest was about 3 weeks. Trent is the only one who can go near her; he is also the only one that has brought her back. It is almost like ella diablo is protecting Bella from everything. If whoever has her pisses her off bad enough, we may never get her back."

"How many times have this happened?" I ask them. If she really is in the south and Maria gets her hands on her, she will be unstoppable.

"Three times total. Once when I pissed her off and twice when Trent was going through his teenage rebellious stage." Peter chuckled.

"I didn't mean to burn the house down dammit!" Trent shook his head.

"Be as that may, if she is worse than me, we need to get to her before anyone gets to her. Alice, have you seen anything?

"Yes and you are not going to like it."

**AN: Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long; I swear my son is trying to break everything. R&R and can't wait till next time.**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


	12. You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to be written however my wonderful son has been sick and I just didn't know what to do with this story for a minute but now I have a wonderful idea. Thanks to my wonderful Beta and sister-in-law, thatpanicgirle, I love you twin! So on with the story we go!**

**I own nothing!**

**MPOV**

"Well, what did you see?" I growled at Alice. She was really starting to work the last nerve that I have.

"I saw Maria tell -Dark-and-Handsome to find a girl named Caitlin so they can block her shield. I think they are trying to gain control of her to bring you back, but they have no idea about Ella Diablo," Alice explained.

"We have to go find her dad. If they let Mom get to that point, I don't even know that I could bring her back," Trent pleads with me.

_He called me Dad. That is the first time he has done that._

"I know son and we will but we need to have a plan. We can't just go in there halfcocked with Maria there 'cause God only knows what kind of newborns she has."

"Major, Char and I have a place down in Texas near where Maria used to run. We always wanted to know where she was just in case." Peter explained.

"Fine we will go there and check out the area. Alice, can you see if that is the right place or if we need to go elsewhere and remember, we will know if you are lying." I look at her mincingly. Her eyes glaze over and she nods.

"Yes, but I think you will be too late. I see you getting there but they do something to bring Ella Diablo out and the camp is destroyed. I can't see Maria."

"Will we be able to bring Bella back?" Peter asked.

"I can't tell Once her demon is out she completely disappears."

"We need to leave, NOW!" I roar.

We grab only the few things that we need and I grab the boxes of things that Bella has kept over the years. We tell Char we are leaving and she joins us in the trucks. I was a little shocked to see Trent get into the F150 with me but didn't say anything. We peel out of the driveway and head to Texas. I only hope we get there in time.

**BPOV**

I have no idea how long I have been hanging here. I think I've been here afew days but I can't really tell. They keep bringing this bitch Caitlin in and trying to break my mental shield.

_Yeah chick, so not going to happen. _

All they were really doing was pissing me off and like the Hulk said, _They won't like me when I get angry._

"Are you ready to try again Nina?" Maria asks me for the 20th time today. My answer is always the same.

"Maria, you might want to let me go. I don't feeling like playing today because I'm really hungry and if you bring Caitlin in here one more time, well, you will not like the consequences."

I can feel Ella wanting to claw her way to the front of my mind and take over and the last thing I want is have her take out the whole state.

"Oh now, sweet Bella, I will only bring her in if you don't drop that mental shield of yours."

"I can't drop it you dumb bitch. We've never figured out how to!" I scream at her.

I see her stick her head out of the door and wave for someone to come in. I try to get out of the chains as Caitlin walks in. She walks over to me with a sick smile on her face and touches my forehead. I scream our in agony as she tried to break through my shield. It feels like ever vessel in my brain is bursting and it will never end. She takes her hand off of me and I breathe in shallow, fast breathes. I look over at the two cunts in the room and can feel the black going over my eyes. I am desperately trying to keep my head but Ella isn't listening.

"_Just let me out and I will take care of everything! I will save us both and we will leave to find our son and mate!" _Ella growls in my head. _"Just give me the power Isabella!"_

"_NO! You will destroy everything. I can take care of myself."_

"What is going on with her? Her eyes, they aren't right. How is only one completely black and the other red? Maria, I think we broke her," Caitlin said with what may have been fear in her voice.

"Go get Alarico; I think it is time to break the bond to MY Major," said Maria who looked completely out of patience.

When the words _My Major _came out of her mouth, I couldn't hold Ella back any longer. She pushed me out of my own mind and caged me up.

**EPOV**

Finally I can take care of this bullshit and get the fuck out if here. I look over and watched as fear ran through Caitlin' face. I smiled at her and started to cackle.

"Usted la traera a mi o me va a quemar todo este mundo a cenizas"_ (Bring him to me or will burn the whole world to ashes.) _ I tell her with a sly grin.

"When did she learn Spanish?" Maria asked.

"I have no idea." Caitlin said. I could feel the terror rolling off of them.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, joven?" _(What __is__your__name__, Young __one__?")_

"Ella Diablo," I tell them. I could see the confusion in their eyes.

"I think I know what's happening. She has an inner demon like the Major. This could be good." Maria smirks.

"You know absolutely nothing about anything you've done. I will destroy everything if you do not let me go, NOW!" I scream. I pull on the chains and they finally start to give way. I keep thrashing, trying to break the chains until I feel my arms break loose. I continue to rip the chains from around my waist as well.

The three captors run out of the room fearful, as I work on my ankle restraints.

I finally free my ankles and let out an Earth-shattering roar. As soon as my mouth shuts tight, I walk out of the room into the daylight. My eyes scan the horizon as is see about 50 newborns ready to attack me. All I can do is think… this is going to be fun.

**AN: Please don't shoot me. LOL. Till next time,**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	13. It's ME!

**AN: I am back PEOPLE! I want to thank my Twin, thatpanicgirle, for being an awesome beta. Not much else to say so on with the show!**

**I own nothing!**

**EPOV**

"What is wrong Maria, scared to fight me alone? I never took you as a coward; a cow maybe, but never a coward," I say to her with a cocky smile.

"ATTACK!" She screams from the top of the hill she is standing on. The first newborn reaches me and I waste no time and just pull his head off. I work my way through the newborns like a knife through butter. By the time I am through with them I am covered in venom. I see Maria, Alarico, and Caitlin standing before me. Caitlin and Alarico were in front of Maria trying to block her.

"I can't let you kill her Mi Amor," Alarico says. I am really sick of him calling me that. He lunges at me and I easily side step him. I turn around and grab his neck. I bring him close to me and look into his eye; all I saw was pure fear.

"Yo no soy tu, ni jamás será. Yo pertenezco a un hombre y nunca lo seré." (_I am not yours and nor will I ever be. I belong to one man and you are not him.") _I whisper into his ear as a sink my teeth into his neck and pull it off. I look over and see that Caitlin in down in a crouch ready to attack. I smile at her and wink.

She lunges for me and actually lands a punch to my right jaw. _I may actually have some competition here. _I say to myself. I straighten back up to my full height and look at the cocky smile on her face.

"Don't get too cocky darlin', I was trained by one of Maria's best fighters. All you got was a lucky one in, you won't get another." I lunge at her this time and spear her to the ground. I lock my legs under her and pin her to the ground. I can see in her eyes that she knows she is going to die. I smile at her and let her hands go long enough for me to pop her head off.

When I turn to grab Maria she is already gone. I start to set fire to all the newborns and just watch the flames.

I hear footsteps running towards me and I duck into a nearby tent and wait. The wind shifts and I smell a familiar scent. I poke my head out and see four people coming to a stop.

"MOM?!" I hear the young one say. "MOM?! ARE YOU HERE?"

I don't say anything and just watch them.

"Holy shit. Bella did this?" The blonde one with shaggy hair says. He smells so familiar, they all do but I have no idea why.

_That is Trent, Jasper, Peter and Char. They are our family. Let me out so you don't hurt them. _Bella cries from inside our head,

_It could be a trap. I will not let you get hurt, never again ._I tell her back.

"I tried to tell you Major, Ella is no joke. Now everyone stay together, my knower is telling me she is still here but I have no idea where," The taller blonde male says. They all start to walk together and look for me. I decide to make it easy for them and just walk out.

"Looking for me?" I ask them. They all look over at me and look terrified.

"Mom?" The young one says. Bella keeps screaming at me that that is our son but I will not be fooled. This could be a trap, a new gift no one knows about.

"How do I know that is really you?" I question him.

"When I was 21 you had just changed me and we didn't know about my powers yet. You guys left me alone to go hunt. I decided I wanted to invite over my girlfriend at the time, only when I called her, another guy answered and said that he was her boyfriend and to never call again. I got so mad that fire formed out of nowhere and I almost burnt the house down with me still inside," he tells me. I know this is right but they could have projected Trent's memories onto someone else. I shake my head and start to make a run for it when I feel arms go around my waist. I struggle against them and fact the shaggy haired one they called the Major.

"Now Angel, you need to calm down and come back to us," he says calmly. I continue to lash out and try to break free of his grip. He flips me over onto my back and pins my hands over my head. I look into his pitch black eyes and lash out worse.

"What do I have to do to prove we are who we say we are?" he snarls at me. I whip my head back and forth trying to get out of here and far away but he is too strong.

"When we were 18, I proposed to you in your mama's rose garden back home. "

"Not good enough. Bella told Jasper that not too long ago," I growl at him. He looks me in my eyes and they go back to gold. He is still holding me down, but there is a softness in his eyes that seems familiar to me.

"I met you when we were only 7 years old. You were riding your horse Smokey just like a boy would. I told you girls don't ride like that. You looked me straight in my eyes and told me that you ride like this because your daddy rides like this and he is the greatest man you ever knew."

"When we were 13, I took you out to the open field where the horses grazed and told you that you were going to marry me one day. You look at me and hit me in the jaw saying that no man will ever own you and that if I wanted you to marry me that I would have to be the last man alive."

"When we were 16 I finally asked you out and when I proved to you I was serious you grabbed my face and kissed me in front of the whole town because you wanted all the women to know that I was spoken for. Please Angel, come back to me," he says with tears in his eyes. I can feel Bella coming back to the front of my mind and I go back into my cage.

**BPOV**

I look to Jasper's eyes and start to feel the sting behind my eyes as tears pooled that would never fall.

"Jasper, you remember?" He lets go of my hands and nods. One of his hands caresses my cheek and he looks at Trent and back at me.

"I don't know what happened. I saw that you didn't believe that it was us and everything just kind of hit me. I can't explain it."

I grab his face and kiss him with everything I have.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Isa, but promise me that you will never run again."

"I promise." We stand up and I walk over to Trent and kiss his forehead.

"Leah is going to kill me when we get back since I never told her I was leaving." Trent says as he looks at his phone to see 10 missed calls and 13 text messages.

"Son, let me show you how to dig yourself out of the dog house." Peter says as he throws his arms around Trent's shoulders.

This could be bad.

**AN: Finally, he remembers! Now where the hell did Maria go, and how much trouble will Trent be in when he gets home? R&R!**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	14. Do You Hear Something?

**AN: *Hiding behind Trent and Jasper, pokes head out* I know it has been awhile but I had some serious writers block. I am back now nd will try to update more often. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with this story. Let's just say, shit is about to go down. This chapter has not been Beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**I own nothing but Trent. I really wish I had a Jasper though.**

**TPOV**

We got back to Forks and I know I was in deep shit. As soon as we stepped foot onto the Cullen's property I was knocked to the ground by a grey blur.

"What the fuck Trent?!" Leah screams at me while she unties the black sundress from her ankle and throws it on over her head. Ah, the love of my existence is pissed off, well time to bust out the Whitlock charm.

"Leah, I am so sorry that I left without telling you but my mama was in trouble and I had to go and bring her back. I am so sorry darlin' that I had you worried. Forgive me?" I say in my sweetest southern accent while grabbing her hands into mine. My eyes never left hers till her fist met my jaw. Well, guess that didn't work. I could hear my dad and Uncle Peter choke a laugh down. I hole up my had and shoot them the bird before getting back to my mate.

"Don't 'darlin'' me Trent Whitlock! Do you have any idea how much pain I was in? I thought my heart was getting ready to be ripped out of my chest." She yells at me as she hits me again. I can hear my mom start growling again. All I need in is for the damn she devil to come bad out and play.

"Leah, I know that you are mad but I need you to stop hitting me or something bad is going to happen." I try to warn her. Her eyes get big and she starts to shake. This cannot be good,

"Oh, so you are threatening me now?! What the fuck Trent?" She hits me again and mom's growl gets louder.

"Dad, a little help here?" I look over my shoulder to my father who is trying to calm my mother down.

"Angel, I need you to stop all this growling. Leah isn't hurting him, she is just mad that he left without saying anything." He tells her in her ear while his arms snake around her waist. He is nuzzling up to her neck and I think I can hear him purring.

"What the hell is her problem?" Leah asks.

"Leah, now you may be my mate, but that is my mama and you will NEVER talk to her like that. Are we clear?" I try to say as nicely as I can. What can I say, I'm a mama's boy and damn proud of it. She looks away from my mom and set her eyes back on me. The shaking hasn't stop or even slowed down since we got here.

"I will talk to whoever I want; however the hell I want to." She tells me and steps closer to my face. I can feel myself losing my patience. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breathe, trying to calm myself.

"This is about something else Leah, what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting crazy for the last few days before I even left." We have only been here a few weeks but I know this is where I want to be for all eternity. As long as I have Leah and she keeps phasing, then I will have everything I have ever wanted.

"I was scared ok. I came over to see you and check to see how this whole 'meet the father' thing was going and they told me you just left. I had no idea where you went or if you were coming back. My chest was killing me and I thought I was going to have to stay like that forever." She tells me in a small voice. I let go of her arms and pull her closer to me. I know what Sam and Emily did really fucked her up, now she thinks everyone is going to up and leave her.

"I would never just up and leave you like that. My mom was in trouble and I had to leave in a hurry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but always know, no matter what, I will always, ALWAYS, come back to you." I tell her and give her a soft kiss on the lips. As I pull back I look over at my mom and see that she is starting calm down again. My dad gives me a nob of his head saying I did the right thing and we all head into the house.

When we walk in the whole family is there and we tell them everything that happened. Dad says that he only has those three memories back, but it is better than nothing. Everyone was happy that we were alright and went back to business as usual.

I pull Leah onto my lap as I sit on the couch and watched as Uncle Peter kick Emmett's ass in 'Call of Duty'. I don't think I could be any happier if I tried. My mom and dad where back and I was getting to know him. I am more like him then even my mom ever realized. We have the same shaggy blonde hair and lean body. You can tell that we both worked on a farm before we were changed. We smile the same crocked smile and had the same mischievous glint in our eyes.

I pull Leah closer to me and my hands are around her stomach, when I notice something isn't right. I put my forehead on her back and just listen. I tune everyone out, and that is when I heard it.

_Thump thump; thump thump._

I go stiff and just listen to a heartbeat that is different from my mates. Leah feels me stiffen and looks at me with a small smile.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Everyone shut up for a minute. Listen." I tell them and the house go silent. I hear the thumps again and look over to my mother who has tears in her eyes that will never fall. My dad looks like he is scared shitless.

"That is not possible." How the hell could this be possible? I know it is, but holy shit!

"What? I don't hear anything." Leah asks. She looks at me in confusion and I have no idea how the hell I am about to tell her this.

"Well Leah, how do you feel about being called mommy?" Uncle Peter asks bluntly. I look over at him and want to kick the ever loving hell out of him.

"I would love to but I am a dead-end. I can't have children. Plus I'm imprinted to a vampire so that can't happen." She says looking down at me.

"Leah, so you remember what we talked about when Trent first got here about the hybrid babies?" My dad asks.

"Yeah but…." It finally hits her and her hand goes straight to her stomach. She looks at me and tears are falling down her face.

"I'm going to be a mommy?"

**AN: Don't shoot me! So, what does everyone think of a hybrid baby? Just to let everyone know, I am also writing a colabo with thatpanicgirle called 'The Journal'. Of course it is a crossover fic, but with a twist. It deals with Twilight/Supernatural/Vampire Diaries. I know crazy shit but so worth checking out. R&R and I shall see you all on the flip side.**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


	15. Quick Note

**Just a quick note. Tomorrow morning I am going in for my third and hopefully last surgery on my left arm. I am getting a plates and 13 screws taken out so I am not sure how much I will be able to update but I will be writing everything in a notebook so I can update a lot when I get to feeling better. I am not giving up on my stories I love them all way to much. Thank you all for understanding!**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
